princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Daydream
Daydream is the 4th track to Hyotei Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= 泥だらけの靴 気にもせずに駆け抜けたあの日々を 今も思い出すよ 夢のような夢も 時が経てばきっと手が届く所に 歩いて行けると思ってた 巡る季節は　瞬く間に過ぎて　描いてた 未来の地図じゃ 今いる場所は分からないけど だいじょうぶ 君の俺を呼ぶ声が響けば 逃げ出したい時もぎゅっと その手握って　何度でも立ち上がれるんだ 夢のカタチは昔と違っても　変わらない 素直な心　そのままで どんな時も　歩いて行きたいんだよ 沈む夕陽が　見慣れた街を赤く染めて やがて消えていく 窓を流れる景色見ながら 帰ろうか 今日が明日に変わる瞬間(とき)に いつも隣にいてくれるだけで 遠い未来も　楽しく過ごせると思うんだ 君の笑顔を絶やさない様に　これからも どんな困難も　スパイスに 変えて行ける　二人ならきっと 暗闇の中一人彷徨ってた 俺を救い出してくれた君へ 「ありがとう」じゃとても足りないから どうか側に居させて 君の俺を呼ぶ声が響けば 逃げ出したい時もぎゅっと その手握って　何度でも立ち上がれるんだ 夢のカタチは昔と違っても 変わらない 素直な心　そのままで どんな時も　行きたいんだよ 追い続ける　果てしのないデイドリーム |-| Romaji= Doro darake no kutsu kinimosezuni kakenuketa anohibi wo ima mo omoidasu yo yume no youna yume mo toki ga tateba kitto te ga todoku tokoro ni aruite ikeru to omotteta meguru kisetsu wa matataku ma ni sugite egaiteta mirai no chitsu ja ima iru basho wa wakaranai kedo daijoubu kimi no ore wo yobu koe ga hibikeba nigedashi tai toki mo gyutto sono te nigitte nando demo tachi agarerunda yume no katachi wa mukashi to chigattemo kawaranai sunao na kokoro sono mama de donna toki mo aruite ikitain dayo shizumu yuuhi ga minareta machi wo akaku somete yagate kiete iku mado wo nagareru keshiki mi nagara kaerou ka kyou ga asu ni kawaru toki ni itsumo tonari ni ite kureru dake de tooi mirai mo tanoshiku sugoseru to omoun da kimi no egao wo tayasanai you ni kore kara mo donna konnan mo supaisu ni kaete ikeru futari nara kitto kurayami no naka hitori samayotteta ore wo sukui dashite kureta kimi e arigatou ja totemo tarinai kara dou ka soba ni isasete kimi no ore wo yobu koe ga hibikeba nigedashi tai toki mo gyutto sono te nigitte nando demo tachi agarerunda yume no katachi wa mukashi to chigattemo kawaranai sunao na kokoro sono mama de donna toki mo aruite ikitain dayo oi tsuzukeru hateshi no nai DAY DREAM |-| English= I still remember those days I rushed through without caring about my muddy shoes I thought that even dreamlike dreams would surely walk to a place I could reach with my hands as the time goes by As the changing season went past in the blink of an eye, I drew a map for the future It doesn't know where I am now but it's okay If I can hear your voice calling me even at times I want to run away as I hold your hand tightly, I can always get back up Even if the form of my dream is different from the past, it won't change I want to always walk with a heart that remains honest The setting sun dyes this familiar city with red eventually disappearing While watching the scenery we saw through the window let's go home Just with you being always by my side when today turns into tomorrow makes me think I can have fun in the distant future as well So you can always keep on smiling no matter what difficulties lies ahead we can change, as long as we're together, for sure I was lost in the darkness alone but you saved me from there "Thank you" is definitely not enough so please let me be by your side If I can hear your voice calling me even at times I want to run away as I hold your hand tightly, I can always get back up Even if the form of my dream is different from the past, it won't change I want to always walk with a heart that remains honest I keep chasing that endless daydream Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics